


Tears Don't Fall

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Eventual Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Explicit Language, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Peridot works at a bar called the Temple setting up equipment for the various bands that play there. One night a new band comes to play called Malachite. The lead singer has a haunting voice and piercing eyes while her bass player is a woman who towers over all.





	Tears Don't Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a gift to my dear friend FrogTellez. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and I plan on updating as I can.

Peridot fiddled with the switch board in front of her checking if the lights and effects were working properly. Her headphones blaring music in her ears as she worked, it was better than listening to Amethyst and Pearl go at it again. She didn’t look up to watch and instead just kept working. There was a new band playing at the Temple tonight and she had to make sure everything was ready. Lights were a go next she had to mess with the sound. She looked over at Amethyst’s bass guitar that was laying on the stage previously abandoned in her frustrations with Pearl. It wasn’t an easy time for the Crystal Gems, their band was facing a hard change. They all were. Rose had died and left the singer position open her son Steven had taken the mantle but Pearl hadn’t gotten over it. So they argued, Pearl and Amethyst mostly while Garnet watched with a trained eye. 

“Amethyst, play some chords for me.” Peridot interrupted. She needed to hear the sound with an instrument being played. 

Amethyst stuck her tongue out at Pearl and hopped onto the stage with Peridot. “Sure thing, Dot. What do you wanna hear?” She picked up her deep purple bass and strummed a few chords out. 

“Wait, hook it up to the amp.” Peridot sighed in frustration. There were many a night when Amethyst forgot to hook up her bass and was strumming along silent to the rest of the band. Peridot didn’t care if the band looked bad that wasn’t her problem. What did matter was if her tech worked and if it looked like she didn’t know what she was doing then she’d be reprimanded by her boss and owner of the Temple. The new owner she should say, Rose would never have done that but Blue Diamond would and she do it with that cool anger that made Yellow Diamond look friendly. 

She used to work for Yellow Diamond almost two years ago at the Cluster. It was a swanky club where she would DJ and work on anything mechanical within the club. But Yellow Diamond she was cruel and any mistake would cost you dearly. Rose offered her a better place, and she took it. But now Rose was gone and the Diamonds had bought out the bar. Blue never showed up but her lackey always did, Holly Blue Agate. Holly Blue was a slave driver and would crack the whip if she thought someone wasn’t working. 

“Hello! Earth to Peridot?!” Amethyst was shouting now and Peridot looked up confused, she had found herself lost in her thoughts again. Sometimes she lived more in her head and her work than in the present. It was easier. She curled her fingers around the dial and looked over to Amethyst. “Try now,” Amethyst strummed and her bass and the sound reverbed off the walls of the bar. Perfect, the sound was a check. Peridot sighed and cracked her knuckles, everything was set for the new band to appear tonight. 

“Everything is ready,” Peridot said and Garnet from her watchful spot behind the bar threw a thumb up. Amethyst kept strumming some chords and now the fight had left Pearl and she sat down at a table and her head in her hands. 

It was so different just a few months ago, without Rose everyone had fallen apart. She refused to fall apart too. She got off the stage and went over to where her laptop was resting at one of the tables. She would have to send out an email to the band that everything was ready. Malachite, what a strange name for a band but they were supposed to be really good for a duo. Peridot shot the band an email stating everything was ready for tonight and they could head over whenever.


End file.
